


Tragédie und Farce

by freeal



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Multi, WOR!!!HUNH!!!, you really don't need to read this
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freeal/pseuds/freeal
Summary: 城拟人。





	Tragédie und Farce

**Author's Note:**

> 11年或更早的草稿，改了改还是挺糟糕的。基本上只是缩写约三十年战争至欧盟成立的德法历史。不适合阅读。
> 
> 标题出自马克思《路易·波拿巴的雾月十八日》：“……一切重大世界历史事件及人物均会出现两次……第一次作为悲剧出现，第二次则是闹剧。”  
> 本文既不是围绕雾月政变，也不是围绕这句话展开的。用这个是因为马克思是德国人，拿破仑是法国人，以及不用的话这篇文章就要随存放它长达七年的文件夹叫“柏林巴黎”了。
> 
>  
> 
> **胡说八道。**

“实际上，被过度罗曼蒂克化，对于我这样的城市，以及您这样的国家来说，是再理想不过的事情。”在不被史书记载的历史角落，某一个不可考的瞬间，玛丽安娜曾经如此对弗朗西斯说，“这意味着没有人能够真正看透你的真相，即使真相本身并不存在……”

“而您，亲爱的，敬爱的法兰西，”她意味深长地分开染着酒渍的双唇，捉住鬓边一缕卷发，塞纳河上清晨薄雾初升，为这次谈话提供了完美的烟幕：“敞开胸怀吧。迎接一切可能的污名，也不要拒绝哪怕一个横加于你的美称。让他们绞尽脑汁，遥遥眺望……我想我们都清楚，像您这样的国家，我这样的城市，我们的形象，究竟是由谁来塑造。”

弗朗西斯喃喃吐出模糊的赞美，在她手背上留下一吻，启程去赴下一场私会。玛丽安娜的手上仍然缠绕着昨夜宴会上香雾的鬼魂，她留在杯沿的唇印带着笑意的影子，久久不肯散去。这是法兰西永存不灭的巴黎，她太老了，把佯装年轻的把戏耍得驾轻就熟。她的蓝眼睛带着河水的灰色，金头发的颜色太深，塞纳河就像她喝下去的酒贯穿她的身体，那是她的骨骼，是她的大动脉和大静脉。

巴黎喜新厌旧，任性而为。她身肩同时象征诗人理想与噩梦中那一个法兰西的重任，既要更耀眼，也要更堕落。她发笑的时候美酒像是泉水一样地从杯子里泼洒出去。

过眼云烟似的敌人们与盟友从玛丽安娜的舞池匆匆滑行而过。多少个百年逝去了？玛丽安娜见过罗马将桂冠送上凯撒的头顶，也见过日尔曼的族人像是涨水的莱茵河般，涌入前者的厅堂。她甚至见过那么多国家的出生……可是这些她都忘了。她叫过的名字，受过的伤，爱过的情人，她几乎都记不得。因为玛丽安娜健忘，她才活得久。

盖特露德则比玛丽安娜年轻得多了。柏林是什么时候倚着河床出生的？有一天当巴黎转眼向东北望去，在施普雷河畔，就已经坐落着那个年轻的城市了。

盖特露德彻彻底底是个德意志人，玛丽安娜见她第一眼就知道。这座霍亨索伦的城市有着与勃兰登堡如出一辙的紫色眼眸，一头柔软而熠熠生辉的金发，灿烂得像正被玛丽安娜踩在脚下的日光。盖特露德身材高挑，神色沉静，看起来竟几乎同玛丽安娜一般大。这是十五世纪的某个夏天，窗外，刚刚成为选帝侯首府的柏林正像勃兰登堡的心脏一般稳定地泵动，佣人推开了通往露台的大门，宣告来客的名号。盖特露德从书中抬起头，目光冷漠而谦逊。

玛丽安娜对她暧昧地笑了笑，阳光的金色矛尖穿透她们之间的距离。

 

 

当然，那都是很久之前的事情了。那时候，还未曾有过一个统一的德意志，法国与海那一头的国家沉浸在那场愚蠢的世纪战争当中乐此不疲……此后，长达五个世纪有余，柏林与巴黎分别盘踞于自己的宝座上，目光穿过欧罗巴的山河，穿过时间的帷幕——罗马帝国的旧梦，在南与北，东与西的欧洲大陆上，出人意料地频繁浮现……没有谁生来注定和谁是敌人，但只要生存得足够久，总有一天会尝到和所有人都走到过对立面上的滋味。

柏林是属于德意志的，盖特露德最后这样决定。哈特温还在的时候盖特露德觉得她将陪伴勃兰登堡一直走到终点……三十年战争差点毁了他们。战争的马蹄在欧洲大陆上嗒嗒奔过之后，八百万人便再也没有站起来。这八百万人当中，绝大部分都会承认自己信仰上帝，而当他们并肩站在天国的门前，是否知道身边的人群当中有谁曾想送自己下地狱？

战争的中途，瑞典的雄狮战死在萨克森后，盖特露德曾收到过一封从美因茨加急送来的信件。

“他们告诉我他的头被子弹打中了。”以一种狂热的字迹，寄信人在信纸上这样写道。“我不知道他们想说什么。也许这是为了警告我他的头被打穿了，五官被毁坏了。我想他们也许想吓坏我，这个神经脆弱的外国女人……”接下来，信里又写着，“我不知道我能不能忍受见到他的尸体。光是想到这件事我就吓得浑身发抖。但是我必须得去——今夜，不仅仅向主，我同样向勃兰登堡与柏林祈祷……向主发誓，我将与他一起回到瑞典。”

这封信来自玛利亚·埃莉诺拉，勃兰登堡选候与普鲁士女爵之女——他们的婚姻在诞下八个子女之外，同样带来了勃兰登堡-普鲁士的诞生。这场持续三十年的战争刚刚拉开序幕的某个春天，盖特露德记起，瑞典人终于亲自抵达了柏林。当年冬天，这对新人便在斯德哥尔摩成婚。“北方可真冷呀，不是吗？”婚宴上，这是瑞典王后唯一的抱怨。

勃兰登堡的玛利亚·埃莉诺拉，“全欧洲美丽无双的王后”，他们曾说。日后，当关于这位王后的消息再次传来，她已经带着亡夫的尸体归国。然而，在传到盖特露德耳边的那些故事里，勃兰登堡的玛利亚·埃莉诺拉再也不是那个从母亲身后偷偷向求婚者投去爱慕的注视的年轻公主了。

歇斯底里的寡妇，他们说，成日以泪洗面。她一定是接近崩溃了，到了晚上，又要求年幼的女王睡在自己身边，每一夜，看着床侧存放丈夫心脏的金匣子渐渐入睡，直到一年后国王终于被正式下葬。

收到这封信不久之后，盖特露德便在勃兰登堡更偏远的城镇感染上了严重的瘟疫。柏林无法像人类那样单纯因疾病便早早夭折，只有那些骇人的症状日日夜夜折磨着她——高烧不退，炎症不断，玛利亚·埃莉诺拉的信件与瑞典人的心脏在盖特露德眼前闪现，那种跃然纸上的，对于战争的茫然以及失去的哀恸……半梦半醒之间，她听见有人在窗外哭泣。有的时候，他们在恳求上帝，嘉奖他们的虔诚，消除他们的苦难。而有的时候，他们因为得不到回应而破口大骂，嘶声诅咒，紧接着，又羞愧地请求原谅。

这些声音的主人想必和玛利亚·埃莉诺拉一样满心迷惑，丝毫不明白为什么自己竟会平白遭受这样的横祸。这是神降的考验吗？是必然的惩罚吗？或者，这只不过是生命的无常吗？

玛利亚·埃莉诺拉是勃兰登堡的公主，国王的遗孀，女王的母亲。当她一心一意履行自己哀悼的职责，食物仍然会准时出现在桌上，即使在瑞典冰封的冬天里，也有无尽的热水得以使用。而哀悼对勃兰登堡的人民毫无用处。战争已经带走了他们当中的一半，一不小心，另外一半也将很快被生活所摧毁。

盖特露德病重的那段时间里，一有空闲，哈特温便在榻前陪伴她。他读了上百本书，一直握着她的手。这段日子太难忘了，即使三百年过去，盖特露德还是更像哈特温。

“你会好起来的。”哈特温在她耳侧喁喁细语。而盖特露德不假思索地回以微笑。

勃兰登堡永远也不会欺骗柏林。他们血脉相通，在大部分较为理想的条件下，也将会存亡与共。

战争终于还是结束了。冗长、枯燥的讨价还价之后，数纸和平条约在威斯特伐利亚被签署，胜者与败者的代表们互道好运，四散开来，继续为未来各做打算。法国人还有一场与西班牙之间的战争要继续，灿烂夺目的太阳在法兰西的天空爬升着，与之相比，神圣罗马帝国旗帜上的金色，就不免显得暗淡了起来。

大陆的另一侧，在柏林，从威斯特伐利亚带走东波美拉尼亚的领地后，腓特烈·威廉正将目光转向东方——在那里，是霍亨索伦的普鲁士领土。这位未来的大选帝侯或许不曾预料到，这个名字将给勃兰登堡，乃至德意志，带来怎样的未来。

 

*

 

“威尼斯的镜子，绝对的澄净，明亮，”儒勒·哈杜安-孟萨尔的镜像赞赏地微笑着，“没有什么比这更适合用在充满阳光的侧廊里了。”

“到时候，连壁画最纤小的细节也会被光线照得一清二楚。”夏尔·勒·布朗说。

“地地道道的威尼斯技术。”让-巴普蒂斯·柯尔贝尔补充，“不过，完完全全是在法兰西打造的。”

“啊。”路易说，挑起一根眉毛，往左走出一步，打量镜中移动的身影，观察自己的形象如何被面前的镜子生动地捕捉。他转向站在一旁的法兰西，“我们可不能让打造凡尔赛的工作落到外人手上，是不是？”

“当然。”弗朗西斯微微颔首。

“那么，先生们，劳烦再说一遍，您对这座‘镜厅’——”路易又将两眼转回镜中，慢悠悠地说，“有何打算呢？”

“光线是要考虑的第一要素，当然，”哈杜安-孟萨尔说，展开手中的图纸，“朝外一侧的拱窗从屋顶落地，足够多，足够大，陛下站在窗边，可以尽览花园景色。十七扇窗户正对十七面落地巨镜，预计将用上三百块陛下现在见到的镜子，阳光洒入室内后，在金色烛台，水晶吊灯，大理石面，以及当然，镜面上错综复杂地折射，将整个厅内完全地照亮，一丝阴影也不会留下。”

“而在天花板上，”画家接着说，“人们将会看到陛下战无不胜，为欧洲带来和平的伟大故事……”

此时，陛下的代表们正在尼美根为法兰西要求更多的领土，而荷兰人将会屈服。在战争的开始，他们措手不及，在战争结束时则理所当然地束手无策。

接下来，勒·布朗开始描述他将如何把陛下屹立的身姿放置在画面中央，他将如何被光线照亮，像一只阳光的利矛一般，勇猛地击败一切，赢得一切。在路易身侧，弗朗西斯挪动脚步，将自己移出了镜子一览无余的映像。不是每个国王都像这位路易一般，他想，有着清晰的对于法兰西的设想的……路易想要一个前所未有的王国，这座崭新的凡尔赛宫因此被建造，挖掘运河，移植树林，举办长达一周的宴会……眼前，这座镶满镜片与壁画的侧廊会作为路易统治中最耀眼的象征存在下去——他的政治，他的战争，他的艺术，使整个欧洲艳羡不已，难以忘怀，无法忽视。

“谢谢，先生们，”路易点了点头，“我全心信任你们能很快带来向我保证的奇观。”

两位大师尊敬地弯腰行礼，分头回到工作中去了。路易离开工作室，去宫殿的另一侧的会议当中露面。

 

 

长久的寂静过后，沉默的国王终于放下从荷兰送来的和约条款，会议桌两侧，大臣们纷纷直起身体，热切地竖起耳朵。

“先生们，要是我没记错的话，”他问，“法兰西是这场战争的胜利者，不是吗？”

“当然，陛下请看，”塞巴斯蒂安·勒普雷斯特雷·德·沃邦回答，取来了地图，在路易面前展开，“我们将会得到孔泰与更多西属尼德兰的领土……没错，荷兰的执政会拿回马斯特里赫特与奥兰治，不过……”

可是，路易的眼睛并没有停留在元帅手指示意的方向，而是继续向北移动。“可我们的盟友却失去了这么多土地，”路易说，“在我看来，这不对劲。”

“您有何想法呢？”一边，弗朗西斯突然开口问道。

路易抬起眼睛，“您以为勃兰登堡如何？”

法国了然地微笑。“以陛下军队的实力不足为惧，”他说，低头看向地图，虚指自西向东的一条线路，“首先，我们将攻下利普施塔特。明登不值一提。哈伯斯塔特与马格德堡之后，便直接开入柏林*……腓特烈·威廉对此无计可施。”他半开玩笑地眨眨眼，“另外，玛丽安娜会很高兴出一份力的。”

国王在椅子里略微倾身，目光扫向莱茵河下游。他的手指在桌上轻轻敲打了一下。“那就如此吧。”路易向大臣们示意，“如果还有别的需要讨论，我们会再次谈话的。”

在一连串恭谨的脚步声中，弗朗西斯目送大臣们三两成群地退出会议室，每一位都遵照陛下的要求精心打扮，裹在极端昂贵、复杂的绣花与蕾丝当中。路易喜爱炫耀他的宫廷，但更享受让贵族们一掷千金地服从他所指定的时尚。法兰西在自己身周的绣花与蕾丝中微微一笑，转过身来，“说实话，我倒希望瑞典人能吃点苦头……过多的胜利让他们变得傲慢了。”

“瑞典尽可以吃尽苦头，只要不是以法国盟友的身份。”

对此，法国本人自然没有任何异议。“勃兰登堡人会想尽办法留住这些领地的。”

“而他们会失败。”路易简洁地说，“勃兰登堡依然需要我们的庇护。哈布斯堡不喜欢他们在勃兰登堡看到的未来。”

“我想他们更不喜欢他们在自己身上看到的未来。”弗朗西斯漫不经心地说。在西班牙，新婚的年轻国王依旧体弱多病，恐怕无法为哈布斯堡留下哪怕一个继承人。即便在婚后，玛丽·路易斯依然不停地写来一封又一封满载不满的信件，一封比一封读起来更凄恻与消沉。可她还能做什么呢？

当这位国家再次从地图中抬起头，他的国王已经静静地走到了办公室靠窗的一侧。这是一个阳光充裕的下午，路易贴近窗边，将整个面庞都伸进了明亮的光线当中。这时候，弗朗西斯似乎才意识到，路易已经不再年轻了。鬓角的银丝也许能够被假发所掩盖，然而，路易此刻在阳光下一览无余的面孔上，除去年轻时病症留下的斑点外，终于还是不可避免地出现了时间的痕迹。

“自从入冬以来，已经很久没有过天气这么怡人的下午了。”路易低声说，在光线中歪过头，像是呼吸着金色的阳光，“花园里现在想必异常温暖。”

他们顺着阳光最盛的一侧走进花园。太阳的热度透过繁杂的宫装熨烫着他们的皮肤，宫殿的阴冷很快被抛在身后。弗朗西斯舒服地伸直脊背，朝同样贪恋阳光，正在道路一旁矮身行礼的贵族们点头微笑。

“我有多么感激自己此刻正站在法兰西的国土上，实在无法向您尽述。”弗朗西斯说，“您知道，伦敦平日里天气就令人遗憾，一入冬则几乎无法让人忍受。”

“啊，是的，”路易侧目道，减缓脚步，“您从海的另一边为我带来了什么新鲜事？”

闻言，法兰西狼一般微笑起来——在海的另一头，英国人正在热火朝天地开始一场审判。

“二十年前，他们指责罗马火烧伦敦，这次则是刺杀国王。”路易评论，“而他们自己行事却正与异教徒无异。”

“英国人向来不擅长认清自己，也没有太多想象力。”弗朗西斯回答。“这么多可以避免的麻烦，都只是因为一桩不幸福的婚姻。”他又佯装遗憾地叹息，像是从没有读过玛丽·路易斯的任何一封信。“您觉得还要有多久，英国人会再次把枪火对准他们自己的国王呢？”

“我们会知道的。”国王仅仅说。

在沉默当中，他们向着大运河走去。花园中的音乐声渐渐淡去过后，便能够隐约听见远处施工地的嘈杂。而进入视野更为开阔的部分，就能遥遥望见为工匠建造的两座医所，对那里运气最糟的病人来说，要等到夜晚到来后，运送尸体的队伍才会开始工作。路易的工程师们仍在为花园中繁多喷泉的供水问题伤透脑筋，陛下设想中凡尔赛的图景过于巨大与辉煌……以至于整个法兰西竭尽全力，似乎也无法真正跟上他的脚步。

“玛丽安娜还好吗？”路易突然问。

“像往常一样，过于快活，过于喜欢热闹。没有什么您不熟悉的。”法兰西回答，“陛下希望请她现在就来凡尔赛吗？”

“您的巴黎总是过于挑剔了，我亲爱的国家。”路易回答，“但玛丽安娜是对的。如果要建造一样事物，它就应当足够美丽，足够惊人。不是以意大利人的方式，而是以法国人自己的方式。我的国家值得这样一座宫殿。”

“是的，不是现在。”短暂的思索过后，路易肯定地说，“我希望让玛丽安娜第一次造访时，就能见到一座有资格取代巴黎的凡尔赛宫。”

在波光粼粼的大运河旁，路易停下脚步。他深思地望向水中——又或者，水面上零碎的光斑。金色的影子在陛下的眼中晃动……在那里，路易想见到的究竟是什么？是身披金袍的自己，是一个辉煌的王朝，又或者，是一个永垂不朽的法兰西？

在欧洲，人们正在舌尖学会“太阳王”这一称号。在美洲，非洲与亚洲，法兰西的殖民帝国扩张着。下半场的幕布升起，距离路易十四这场传奇演出的落场，还有足足三十余年……阳光在水面与弗朗西斯的金发上折射，为法兰西与凡尔赛宫戴上灿烂非凡的金色冠冕。此时，在路易心中没有一丝阴影存在，只有太阳的光辉，明天，以及明天将带来的另一天。

 

*

 

普鲁士人喜欢马和战争。他看上去并不完完全全地像德意志人，但已经足够接近了。在十七世纪末尾的某一天，他手握缰绳，独自昂首阔步地踏进了柏林。

勃兰登堡略微惊讶地向马背上的人影点了点头，“我们已经在柏林期盼您许久了。”他温和地说。

“应选候传召而来。”吉尔伯特粗嘎地回答，从马背上翻下，抖落了一身晨露，蓝色军装上有彻夜旅行的痕迹，但整个人看上去神采奕奕。片刻后，他才生硬地回礼，补充道：“久仰。”

将缰绳交给仆人后，他便飞马一般地消失在城市宫的走廊里了。

 

在普鲁士人之后，波兰人、波希米亚人、法国人同样抵达了勃兰登堡。他们怀揣不被故地承认的信仰，背井离乡，寻求勃兰登堡的庇护。

在又一批雨格诺教徒身后，巴黎的马车也停在了柏林门前。一等车轮停止转动，玛丽安娜还在车窗中的面庞便灿烂地微笑起来：“盖特露德，亲爱的，你还好吗？”她像是一连串花团锦簇的花边似的，从马车轻飘飘地降落下来。

“再好不过了，多谢问候。”盖特露德回答，“如果您能事先遣人告知造访的意图，勃兰登堡就能更好地招待您了。”

“我不在乎招待，我只关心见到您。”玛丽安娜甜甜地回答，“当然，我确实希望法兰西没有给您带来太多麻烦……”她的眼神飘向逃难者狼狈的背影，其中不乏曾在她的街道中匆忙奔劳之人。在法国的心脏区域，华美的凡尔赛宫正在逐渐变得静默与枯燥。

“您的国王变了。”跟随她的目光，盖特露德终于忍不住说，柏林新居民的乡愁正在她身体里如同胆汁一般苦涩地流动，“在二十年前的宴会上，我并不记得他对于宗教有这样强烈的见解。”

“人就是这样多变的。眼下，陛下的信仰就像他的爱情一样强烈。”玛丽安娜轻快地说，“另外，这也要比另一场宗教战争代价更小。不是吗？”

可什么才是恰当的代价呢？即使在他们漫长的生命里，似乎也没有时间来找出正确的答案。人们只是不停地付出，接着付出，心中祈祷自己能得到与之相配的回报。

勃兰登堡的大选帝侯去世了。野心勃勃的腓特烈三世继承为选帝侯。同年，法国人将军队开进了德意志。英国不流血的政变后，荷兰的威廉刚刚在王位坐下，便向着海另一边投去注视。

九年的战争开始了。一百年的战争开始了。普鲁士人很快便从宫廷中消失，依照腓特烈的意愿，在军队与佣兵队伍的最前方冲锋陷阵。他每一次骑在马背上得胜归来时，都显得风尘仆仆并且神采奕奕。

十七世纪最末尾的某一天，从俄罗斯远道而来的高个子男人离开维也纳后，一封从柏林寄来的信函被送到了皇帝手上。

第二年，神圣罗马帝国造访柏林，他带来了关于西班牙国王健康情况的消息，以及来自皇帝的提议。

三十年战争过后，这是盖特露德第一次与神圣罗马同处一室。他看上去依旧苍白并且肃穆，长时间的营养不良没有减损他的风度，但确实对他的气色毫无帮助……盖特露德可以想象，在他那身不合身的巨大黑袍下，那场战争留下的伤疤依旧没有消肿。

数日之后，这桩交易在柏林尘埃落定之时，盖特露德正与吉尔伯特在城市宫的花园里闲步漫游。大部分时候，吉尔伯特都对政治漠不关心，此次则是变本加厉地置身事外。他向盖特露德描述过去十年当中自己每一场胜利的战役，夸耀某些听上去匪夷所思的战功。普鲁士人的法语带着浓重的口音，德语同样说得不堪入耳，可他也已经几乎不会说普鲁士语了。某个时刻，总有某些文化在某处死去，而理所应当地，将会有新的文化取而代之，鸠占鹊巢。

结束了又一段血肉横飞的叙述，“下次您一定得和我一起出征。”吉尔伯特斩钉截铁地说。

“勃兰登堡的军队让您不满了吗？”盖特露德不动声色地回答，“如果您需要新的将领，只需向选候提起，我想您的需求一定会被重视的。”

“哈特温被捆在宫廷里，并不意味着您也必须如此。”吉尔伯特说，“况且，世上从来没有过于强大的军队这一说。”他红色的双眼里有种冰冷的了然，“您还没有发现吗？这个国家的未来绝不是只靠几场会议、晚宴与婚礼就能赢得的。”

“我在战场上能发挥的作用恐怕会让您大失所望，”盖特露德摇摇头，“每个人生来的使命注定不同，有的如您是在战场，有的，臂如我，则是在宫廷。”

“您既然见过匈牙利的伊丽莎白，就一定明白这种话只是自欺欺人。”吉尔伯特粗野地兀自发笑，对她的声明不以为然。这一年，在土耳其人签下卡尔洛夫奇条约后，帝国的晚宴上，终于又重新出现了匈牙利人的身影。“她是我所见过在战场上最凶恶的士兵，不过，一旦套在裙子里，看上去倒也并不赖。”

“如果您确实如此评价过匈牙利的话，不难想象她为什么会给您留下凶恶的印象。”盖特露德坦诚地说。

吉尔伯特只是狡猾地一笑，“难道您竟也偏好法国人华而不实的花言巧语吗？”

盖特露德惊讶地抬起眼睛。这时候，从一侧的树影里，传出了勃兰登堡的呼唤声。在盖特露德身后，普鲁士与勃兰登堡交换了一个心照不宣的笑容。交易已经完成，又一根封棺的铁钉被敲下，历史的巨轮正往他们共同决定的方向稳稳驶去。

“盖特露德。”

她便一言不发地朝那个地方去了。

 

*

 

夜晚，略带倦意的笑容与苍白的脸孔漂浮在盖特露德的门框里。

“我明白夜已经很深了，”勃兰登堡的头颅温存地低声细语，“请求您的原谅，盖特露德……”

“您没必要说这样的话。”柏林说，从门边让开，回到室内去点亮烛台。“请进来吧。”

哈特温迈开脚步，谨慎地踏入室内，“您休息得还好吗？”他低低地问，仍然像怕惊扰了谁的睡眠一般，“我从吉尔伯特那里听说，从柏林到哥尼斯堡的道路这几天并不好走……”

当他走到烛光下的时候，盖特露德才看清他手上拿着一本圣经。

“啊，是的……”哈特温顺着她的目光低下头，将那册圣典从胸口上剥了下来，搁置在边桌上，心不在焉地抚摩着坚硬的书皮。“您愿意和我一起读吗？”他突然说。

摇动的光影之间，勃兰登堡看上去就像是一只苍白的游魂。烛光非但没能为他的脸颊增添颜色，甚至还在这位国家的颧骨下挖出两块狰狞的黑洞。这令盖特露德猛然记起某部英国人的戏剧，一开场，便在舞台上一言不发地走过又隐去的丹麦国王的鬼魂……多么可怕又不详的景象啊，她想。

盖特露德点点头，把烛台靠着书册放下。这似乎是一个出离寂静的夜晚，黑暗的触手攀附并充斥着室内绝大部分的空间，只在这个放置着烛台的边桌四周，被光线稍稍驱逐开去。

哈特温缓缓翻开书页。这时候，蜡烛微弱的火焰只能照亮他肩部以下的身体，瘦削苍白的头颅则几乎完全浸没在墨水似的黑夜当中，成了一块深浅不一的灰斑。

诵念声便从那团模糊的影子中传了出来：

_……我要把你们从异教徒中带出，从各国聚集你们，领你们进入你们自己的地域。_

_我要往你们身上洒下清水，使你们洁净，使你们脱离所有污秽与偶像。_

_我还要给你们一颗新心，并把新的灵放入你们体内；我要从你们的肉身里取出石头的心脏，再给你们一颗血肉之心。_

_我要把我的灵放入你们，使你们遵循我的法令，你们当恪守我的诫命，且去实行它。**_

“去实行它。”哈特温缓慢地，一字一顿地重复道。他那双照不到光的，紫色的眼睛仿佛从历史的尽头处遥遥地望了过来。“我要求你，盖特露德，我的柏林，”他捉住盖特露德的手，做梦一般低喃，“在所有人当中，我只要求你一个……”

她本能地回握住那几根冰凉的手指，看向黑暗中的影子，寻找这些句子中晦涩谜语的答案。一股前所未有的忧伤席卷了盖特露德的内心——难道柏林竟也有人的心脏与灵魂吗？如果果真如此，那么她所要遵循的，又是否是与亚当子女同样的诫命呢？

“夜已经太深了。”哈特温说，放开手，取走了桌上的书本。“我根本不该来的。请您尽快去睡吧，科尼斯堡的冬天毕竟还是太冷了……”

“我没有什么可担心的。最亲爱的盖特露德，您会知道怎么做的。”他疲惫地微笑，“请您忘了这一切吧。”随后，退后半步，从烛光照亮的桌边走开，整个人没入房间的黑暗里，彻底成了舞台上的游魂，已经与这个俗世切断所有联系，下一瞬间便将要从他所在的位置消失……

可是，就在盖特露德木然地转过身，开始往床榻走去时，突然之间，在她身后的黑暗中，那位已死者却又尖利地吸进一口气，吐出他生命中最后一次叹息：

“仁慈的主啊……”

盖特露德从不哭泣，只有茫然无措像雾气一样蒙住了她的双眼。 _鬼魂_ ，她想， _没错_ 。一个世纪前的那个英国人笔下，承受着父亲鬼魂的凝视与催促，丹麦王子满心悲伤又咄咄逼人，厉声谴责母亲的不忠。然而，那位名为盖特露德的王后，从头至尾，被儿子的疯言疯语弄得心烦意乱，却一丁点也瞧不见亡夫就立在一边的身影。

在盖特露德脑后某处，她甚至漠不关心地想着，自己此时远离了烛火的脸颊，是否也像脸上抹白粉的幽灵一般，一丁点人世间的颜色也没有？毕竟，瞧着了鬼魂的人是盖特露德，不相信鬼魂的同样是盖特露德，又有谁能随意否认，鬼魂本身，不也是盖特露德呢？

时间能够教会人们最重要的课程之一，便是现实的荒谬往往甚于戏剧。事件发生，却不构成真相，人们发问，却得不到答案，我们存在，却留不下痕迹……

一颗泪水般的亲吻落在盖特露德唇边，鬼魂的叹息在黑暗里盘旋着渐渐散去。

“我爱您，但现在……”

蜡烛熄灭了。黑暗里，再没有传来一点声音。

盖特露德坠入无梦的睡眠。

 

 

第二天，在科尼斯堡为典礼而铺设的金黄与血红之间，吉尔伯特告诉盖特露德哈特温消失了。盖特露德对此未致一辞。她发现她永远都不会因为这件事恨吉尔伯特。她怎么能呢？在这个新王国的血脉中，勃兰登堡的血液就同柏林心中的一样多。他拥有哈特温的姓氏，哈特温的土地，哈特温的人民……甚至是哈特温的柏林。

加冕已经完成。大选帝侯之子转过身，接受数千人呢喃的祝福与效忠。从今往后，他将是普鲁士王国的腓特烈一世。

吉尔伯特最后一次轻轻捏了捏盖特露德的手指，抬起头来，露齿而笑，黑鹰徽章在他胸前发着微光。他看上去年轻，容光焕发，对一切即将到来的辉煌胸有成竹。

仿佛鬼魂般，玛利亚·埃莉诺拉狂乱的字迹与古斯塔夫二世挂在金匣子里的心脏，在盖特露德眼前再次浮现——金黄与血红……新加冕的国王正立在他们面前，身后长长的礼袍拖在地上，正似一块未干的血迹，陛下牢牢握在手中的金权杖有着它该有的沉甸甸的重量。普鲁士王国不合时宜的粗野笑声再次响起，而这使盖特露德终于禁不住微笑起来。

时间正为他们展开未来的图景，哀悼已逝的时间只不过是另一种形式上的失去。哀悼对柏林毫无用处。

 _但是。_ 盖特露德又想，从行礼中直起身。 _我仍会留着他的心。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * [来源](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Treaty_of_Saint-Germain-en-Laye_\(1679\)#cite_note-MacKay212-12)
> 
> ** 以西结书36:24-27，参考了思高与KJV译本。当然，KJV是英国国教的译本，虽然当时已经存在，但绝无可能是这两位会读的版本。
> 
> 下面主要是写给作者自己的笔记。信息绝大多数来自英文维基。
> 
> 盖特露德（Gertrud）是作者书架里有黑塞同名小说而来的便宜名字，没有任何意义。为避免混淆没有使用[Germania](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Germania_\(personification\))。  
> 1237年被视为柏林的正式建城时间。15世纪，在霍亨索伦家族治下，柏林城市宫建成并进入使用，柏林-科隆（旧柏林的姐妹城，1710年与旧柏林以及其余几个地区合并为王国首都柏林）成为勃兰登堡首都与选帝侯的长居处，自此，霍亨索伦家族将在柏林统治直到1918年。1455年，西南方的美因茨选候国内，首次应用活字印刷技术的古登堡圣经印成，15世纪末至16世纪初，文艺复兴运动也终于从意大利传入了北方，几乎同时，新教改革运动在整个欧洲展开。1525年，霍亨索伦家族有了第一位普鲁士公爵，他在普鲁士推行新教，寻求脱离波兰与罗马的控制。1539年，勃兰登堡选帝侯改信路德教派，这一教派认为救赎仅仅通过信徒的信仰与上帝的恩典，而不通过善行完成，奉圣经为唯一权威。
> 
> 玛丽安娜（[Marianne](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marianne)）是法兰西共和国的标志性象征之一，大约出现在十八世纪末期。不太恰当，随意一用。  
> 巴黎所在地原是一凯尔特部落聚居处，后被罗马人占领。508年，法兰克王国首位国王克洛维一世将巴黎设立为其首都。新教改革在法国与天主教发生剧烈冲突，引发了16世纪的法国宗教战争，死亡人数约计三百万人，在欧洲宗教战争历史中仅次于三十年战争。最终，新教在法国并未取得与在北方类似的地位，不过，战后颁布的南特敕令保证了新教徒的基本权利，直到路易十四在1685年发布枫丹白露敕令，宣布新教违法为止。三十年战争后，第一次投石党乱在巴黎爆发，城内市民暴动不断，1682年，路易十四将宫廷自巴黎移往凡尔赛宫，直到1789年法国大革命期间，路易十六一家被强制回到巴黎为止。十七世纪下半叶，早期的启蒙运动已经开始，并将在下个世纪在巴黎达到鼎盛。
> 
> 哈特温不知道是哪来的，不是瞎起的就是偷的别人取的名字。  
> 勃兰登堡受制于神圣罗马帝国的律法，帝国之内除罗马人民的国王和波希米亚国王外不能有其他国王。腓特烈三世渴望国王的头衔，通过西班牙继承战争中的支持换取了皇帝的准许，成立了普鲁士王国，算是钻了一个空子。又因对普鲁士的统治不完全，腓特烈一世的头衔实际是“普鲁士中的国王”，而不是“普鲁士的国王”。  
> 普鲁士的王国身份在建立初期并没有得到非常广泛的承认，严格意义上勃兰登堡-普鲁士依然存在。勃兰登堡这个地区也未消失，如今是德国的一个联邦州。文中的处理当然是，啊，为胡说八道服务。  
> 放在本文语境下看有点好玩的是，在两德合并后，1995年勃兰登堡与柏林州政府曾提议合并两州，新州名的提议有柏林-勃兰登堡，以及普鲁士。不过后来该提议投票并未通过。现在我们所看到的地图上，柏林依然像是颗心脏似的镶嵌在勃兰登堡的正中央。
> 
> 三十年战争总的来说是一场新教对抗天主教，全欧对抗哈布斯堡的战争。本文的主角中，勃兰登堡只是帝国内的一个选候国，并不独自构成操纵战争的主要势力。法国虽是天主教国家，但在对抗哈布斯堡的共同利益驱动下，与新教阵营合作，最后割得数块领地。  
> 三十年战争结束后所签订的威斯特伐利亚和约确定了国家领土与主权的独立性。神圣罗马帝国内各国的自主权因此受到巩固，皇帝的权力则相应被削弱。  
> 除去为现代主权国家与国际法的形成奠定基础，威斯特伐利亚合约同样改变了统治者与被统治者的关系，即，国民应首当其冲地忠于其国家的律法与当权者，不受国民任何世俗或宗教立场影响。它与19世纪的民族主义运动一起，塑造了我们现在熟悉的国家的样貌。
> 
> 文中提到的瑞典王后，对丈夫古斯塔夫二世，以当时的标准看来，可以说是颇为衷情。两人唯一存活的后代，后来的克里斯蒂娜女王，是一位很有意思的人物。她最广为人知的轶事应当是邀请笛卡尔来到瑞典，在清晨四五点与后者会面的事情。克里斯蒂娜女王一生未婚，对于她的性取向与性别认同问题，后世多有争论。她评价母亲“具有与女性相关的一切美德与缺陷”，听来颇为意味深长。  
> 文中婚礼上的抱怨和给盖特露德的信件当然完全是捏造的。
> 
> 路易十四一段很不精确地设置在1678-79年。镜厅应该确是1678年开始建造的。此时，法荷战争刚结束，勃兰登堡在这场战争中先是援助荷兰，后来不得不回军抵抗趁机入侵的法国盟友瑞典军队，腓特烈·威廉在费尔贝林战役中击败了当时多少被认为是不可战胜的瑞军，为自己赢得了大选帝侯之称号，他在位期间打造的军队日后逐渐演变成名声颇响的普鲁士军队。  
> 西班牙当时的国王卡洛斯二世于1679年与奥尔良公爵腓力一世的长女结婚，后者十年后去世，她出了名疾病缠身的丈夫倒又继续活了十一年。卡洛斯二世果然并没有留下任何后代，西班牙的王位最终由路易十四之孙，波旁家族的费利佩五世收入囊中。欧洲国家忌惮波旁王朝下法西联手的威胁，立刻引发了西班牙王位继承战争。类似的，1740年，奥地利的哈布斯堡家族没有留下男性继承人，法普与巴伐利亚几国宣称不承认玛丽娅·特蕾西娅的继承权，奥地利王位继承战争是以爆发。  
> 根据1670年的多佛秘密条约，查理二世改信天主教，协助法国侵略荷兰，以此获取资助与国内叛乱时法国的援助。同时，英国国内的反天主教与反法情绪一直高涨。文中提到的审判是1678年的天主教阴谋案，英国宗教矛盾另一著名案例是1605年的火药阴谋，天主教人士试图通过炸毁国会厅谋杀詹姆士一世未遂。1688年，英国发生了光荣革命，在法荷战争爆发后上台的荷兰执政威廉三世与妻子玛丽二世于是在英国联合执政。第二年，第二次英法百年战争就爆发了。英国一开始从天主教改信自己的国教，简单地说，就只是因为亨利八世在罗马的制约下没法如意离婚另娶罢了，而那位他执意要娶的王后，伊丽莎白一世的母亲，在封后仅仅千日之后便被以通奸罪处斩了。  
> 雕塑大师贝尼尼曾因政治压力在1665年赴巴黎为路易十四工作过半年，彼时受到巴黎人的夹道欢迎。不过，贝尼尼作为意大利艺术家的自豪感与雇主法国中心的理念相碰撞，他为卢浮宫提出的设计方案因为政治原因受到否决，最后，他的作品里只有一尊路易的胸像被使用。
> 
> 在路易十四颁布枫丹白露敕令后，大选侯紧接着颁布了波茨坦敕令，鼓励新教徒移居勃兰登堡。这个时期，法国与勃兰登堡在法荷战争后形成的友好关系也开始降温，勃兰登堡转投哈布斯堡，后来的腓特烈三世也维持了对皇帝的支持。  
> 1697-1698年，彼得大帝匿名在欧洲大陆四处游历，虽然因为时机问题，没能达成彼得寻求对抗奥斯曼帝国盟友的初衷，但在欧洲的经历对彼得回国后的一系列举措产生了很大影响，包括圣彼得堡的建造。这次游历中彼得曾在维也纳与当时的神圣罗马皇帝利奥波德一世见面，后者在1699年打赢了大土耳其战争，他也是两年后西班牙王位继承战争当中的主要势力之一。
> 
>  关于哈特温像英国人笔下国王的鬼魂：  
> 


End file.
